The Taking of Mac Taylor
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Horatio, Ray and Stella all get the same letter: someone has kidnapped Mac. Now they have to find who is keeping him captive while suriving. Caine learns a secret about Mac that he should have learned before. T for suggestive themes. All CSIs included
1. Prologue: The Letter

Prologue: The letter

It was just a normal day in Miami. The sun was shining, people were at the beach and we were doing our usual: solving crimes…

But this next one hit me like a brick…

It was a letter. It wasn't a normal letter; it looked as if the person writing it was either angry or tensed up. I walked up to Calleigh and nudged her. "Calleigh… we have a situation…"

"I have Detective Mac Taylor with me… he's being cooperative right now, but if you don't find him in one week, he is a dead man. I hate to get Dr. Ray Langston and Detective Stella Bonasera into this, but it seems I have no choice. You guys are my heroes and I praise you/your work. You guys are awesome. If you find Mac Taylor, I will give you $5,000,000, just for the sake of it.

"Good luck,

"– The Miami Strangler"

We both gasped and looked at each other. "Take this to Ryan and Jesse and see if they can find any particulates or evidence. I want that bastard dead," I put on my sunglasses and stared off into space… "_I will catch that bastard even if my life ends. Taylor is like a brother to me._"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Oh yeah, it needs a title btw.**


	2. Survive

Chapter 1

**Mac's POV**

It was cold… dark… hot… I don't know, I couldn't tell except the fact that I was blindfolded and sweating like crazy. I was soaking wet and shaking from exhaustion. Hell, I could never describe the place I was at, except the fact that I heard water dripping and I could smell a faint hint of gasoline and maybe machine parts. I knew that I was possibly in a factory. I knew that he had sent a letter to Stella, Ray and Horatio. I _knew_ he was going to kill me. I couldn't tell the difference between night and day. I felt sick and every muscle in my body was cramping, aching and hurting all at the same time. My heart wouldn't stop pounding either.

Sometimes during what I think was the night, this man had vulgar and sexual acts near me (mainly because of the moaning, kissing and the 'ohs'). He was probably doing this to tease me. Something in my brain said I wanted to be a part of it too but another part of me said that I didn't want to. I didn't need to anyway – I was in love with Stella.

Sometimes he would eat in front of me. My stomach was in intense pain. I had no idea what else I was feeling. I must have wet myself a hundred times but I couldn't tell. I was just trying to survive and find out more about this guy to even pay attention to down south. I had no idea what his name was except that he was called the Miami Strangler. I didn't know what he was called that. I didn't even want to know why. He probably strangles his victims to death, as in his name.

Every passing hour I was there my sense of hearing and smell were getting better. I was starting to smell things I never would have dreamed of smelling. I could have sworn I was starting to smell candy. Maybe this was an old candy factory. I don't know.

I could hear footsteps – I knew that he was coming. "Well, well, well… Mac… how are you today?"

"Worse than yesterday," I gagged. He finally ripped the blindfold off my face and it stung my eyes. I hadn't seen the light in five days. "Argh… dammit, did you have to do that?" I wanted to rub my eyes but of course, I couldn't…. I blinked several times and got used to my surroundings. It was indeed a factory… it was an abandoned though. I was starting to doubt if Stella, Ray or Horatio could even begin to find me. However, another part of me thought that they might be able to. I wasn't sure. It was too early to tell.

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

"I sent the letter to Ryan, he found a fingerprint on it and he's running it through any databases," Calleigh walked up to me. "How are you feeling?" She sighed.

"Mac is like a brother to me… if that bastard kills Mac, I'll shot him straight in the head. I can imagine what he is going through right now…"

"I bet he's goin' through hell," she nodded.

"I have a hit! We're going to have to go to New York," Ryan raced over to us. "His name is Terry Blake, 1344 Mulberry Street, Manhattan."

"Thank you Ryan. Calleigh, Ryan, everyone. I'll see you later," I put my sunglasses on and started to walk out the door.

"Bye," everyone replied. I hopped into my car and drove to the airport. I picked up my cell phone.

"Yes. This is Horatio Caine. I need the quickest and cheapest flight to New York City ASAP. I have a police officer that has been kidnapped and I need to get into this person's house."

"There's a flight leaving in an hour."

"Thank you," I hung up and drove as fast as possible.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

"Did you find any evidence on the paper?" I asked Nick.

"No… I couldn't sadly…," he shrugged.

"I'll call Horatio and see," I picked up my cell phone and called Horatio.

"Hello, Dr. Langston."

"Horatio… I'm just wondering did you find any evidence."

"Yes. The person is named Terry Blake and he lives on 1344 Mulberry Street, Manhattan. I suggest getting a plane ride to NYC ASAP; you got that? Unless it turns out, he's not there. Then it's my fault."

"Horatio, it doesn't matter if he's not there, I just want to catch that bastard," I replied while sighing.

"I have to board my flight soon, I have to go now, bye Doctor."

"Bye, Horatio," I hung up. "I'll call Stella see if she if she's found anything."

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I heard my cell phone and saw that it was Dr. Ray Langston. "This is Stella," I answered.

"Yes, this is Dr. Ray Langston… I'm just wondering if you found any evidence because Horatio Caine did."

"No, we haven't. Caine called not much before you did. I'm headed to the apartment right now to see if I can find anything."

"All right, I'm boarding a plane just as soon as I can. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ray."

"Bye, Stella," he hung up. I stared off into space while waiting for the light to turn green. I sighed and wondered what hell he was going through.

"_I love Mac… I don't want anything to happen to him… if something does… it's my fault. I just wish he wasn't sick in bed… I should have been there for him; I should have taken care of him,_" I thought.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

"_Oh Stella… I wish I knew where you were… I wish you could have been by my side… I wish I hadn't taken a sick day… I should have told her to stay with me… it's not fair. I was plucked from her loving arms. If I get out here, I want to give her something special…,_" I thought.

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

"_Mac… I'm coming…,_" I thought and sighed. I stared out the plane's window and at the clouds.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

"_Mac… you're going to be fine, I'll be there just as soon as possible…,_" I sighed forcibly. "Mac, you're like a brother to me… I don't want you to die…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm making the chapters short on purpose. I don't want to rush through this.**


	3. Possible escape?

**A/N: Oh yeah, I had an interesting idea. You know Aiden and Angell? Well, they aren't dead – they're animals (mainly because I feel bad for them for dying… :(). They've been reincarnated. I hope you guys don't mind… I just wanted a reference from one of my favourite movies called **_**Fluke**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Possible escape?

**Mac's POV**

Nighttime had fallen. It was really quiet… too quiet in fact. I struggled a little bit and got one of my tape handcuffs loose. I gasped slightly and blinked. Determination was pulsing through me. I struggled as much as I could. I eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Little did I know this was a dream...

* * *

**Stella's POV, a few hours before**

"Anyone here?" I heard a knocking and a familiar voice. I smiled and looked up to see Horatio Caine. "Horatio… I'm so glad you're here…"

"I got here as fast as possible," Ray popped his head through the door.

"Ray… I'm glad you're here too, I've been waiting for you two," I smiled.

"Did you find anything?" Horatio asked. Ray nodded.

"No… I haven't yet, feel free to look…," I sighed forcibly.

"Bingo," Horatio smirked. "According to this, Mac is possibly at an abandoned candy factory out in the middle of nowhere – aka Shamrock, Oklahoma."

"Let's go," I nodded and we all rushed out the door. _Little_ _did we know…?_

* * *

**Mac's POV, the next morning**

I slowly opened my eyes. I yawned widely, tried stretching even though it didn't work and blinked a few times. I heard a flapping noise and looked up. It was a bird. "What's a bird doing here?" I mumbled. The bird was beautiful, definitely something not from around here. It looked like a parrot in fact. I think they were called 'macaws', I know because I had seen some in pet shops. Whatever it was, it was unmistakably bright blue above and orangey-yellow below, with some black under its beak and a little bit of green on top of its head. "Hey…," I said calmly while weakly smiling. The macaw squawked and landed on my lap. "Hey… w-what's your name? Do you have a name?"

"Angell…," the bird squawked.

"Angell… aww what a beautiful name, I used to know someone with that name," I nodded. "My name is Mac… c-can you please help me get out of here?" The bird squawked softly and began to chew on the tape and rope that was tied around me. I heard footsteps. "Quickly, fly up to there!" I nodded and looked up at a shelf. She quickly flew up to the shelf. Bang! Bang! Bang! I heard three gunshots. The shooter was the person was holding me captive.

"I absolutely hate birds!" He groaned. "Get out of here!" He tried to shoot her again. I don't know what came over me: rage? Hatred? I was somehow able to gather all of my strength and somehow lifted the chair up from its bolts. I turned around and rammed the person into the wall. I growled.

"You know I hate people like you! I hate people that murder others! I hate people that kill animals out of hatred!" I spun around and growled at him. He proceeded to shoot at me but I spun back around and rammed him into the wall again. He dropped the gun and fell to the floor. I had enough strength to wiggle out of the chair. I grabbed his gun and put it back into my holster (the bastard had stolen it).

Despite this, I was incredibly weak and I had collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**Angell's POV**

I saw that Mac had fainted. I knew he was starving and parched. I landed on his back and fell asleep, too. "_Mac… if only there was a way to prove to you that I'm Angell…,_" I thought.

* * *

**A/N: So there… hope you liked it. So yeah, going to keep 'em short. Hope it doesn't bother anyone...**


	4. The discovery

Chapter 3: The discovery

**Horatio's POV**

"Boy what a long flight and drive…," I mumbled. I was exhausted. Our flight to OKC was almost cancelled but we barely made it onto the plane. Here comes the fun part: Shamrock was about an hour and twenty-five minutes away. I love Oklahoma, but only when there is something fun to do. I looked out the window and saw a sign that said 'Shamrock: 12 miles.' I groaned and Stella and Ray did too. I was surprised that Ray actually knew his way around here.

I was bored. We were all bored. But hell, I'd do anything to get my best friend back.

"Let's play I spy," Stella said sarcastically.

"I spy a sign and it says 'welcome to Shamrock, Oklahoma'," I smiled slightly.

"Horatio, you weren't joking when you said 'ghost town'," Ray chuckled.

* * *

**Mac's POV, a few hours before**

I woke up because I thought I felt someone taking my gun. I slowly opened my eyes to see that several men with masks on surrounded me (so I couldn't see their faces,) they were wearing black jeans and suits. That was all I could see. Each of them had a gun in their hands. I was too tired to notice what was going to happen next. They beat me senseless. I could feel my lifeblood draining from me. My face, my arms, my limbs and my whole body felt cold, wan and lifeless.

There wasn't a thing I could do. I was powerless… weak… limp…

I thought about the beautiful bird that tried helping me to escape. I thought about my stepson, Reed… I thought about Jessica, Stella, Aiden, Peyton, Don, Sid, Sheldon, Danny, Lindsay, Adam… myself. I also thought about Horatio, Ray, Catherine and everyone else I have met.

"_How will they live without me…,_" I thought as I slowly died.

* * *

**Stella's POV, present**

We had all arrived at the abandoned factory. It was old, it smelled like candy and machine parts… we walked into the main part of the building and I screamed slightly and jumped back. There was blood all over the floor. "Stella… are you all right?" Horatio asked. "Oh my God…," he gagged.

"Who's ever this blood is… most likely didn't survive this…," Ray shuddered and took out a swab. "Let's see if this is Mac's blood or not…"

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

"_If this is Mac's blood, I will definitely kill whoever did this to you…,_" I thought and growled. "Come on… let's go, we need to file a missing person's report for this area… and let's find that bastard and kill him."

* * *

**Ray's POV**

"_Mac… we'll find you, no matter what it takes…,_" I repeated in my mind. "Horatio's right… we need to kill that bastard that did this to him…"

* * *

**Mac's POV**

I woke up in an empty room. I was alive… b-but how? How did I live through my ordeal? I thought I was dead. Is this heaven? No, it can't be… because I feel everything around me… I felt my face going pale, I felt my legs grow stiff, my arms and hands were falling asleep, my hair was matted, my pants were soaked and soiled, my eyes were droopy (and most likely bloodshot) and my blood… it felt sticky against my skin. I was starving, thirsty, tired, lifeless, anaemic…

_I wished that I were dead._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far… tell me if I'm going too fast or too slow… or if there isn't enough description, but I'm doing my best!**


	5. Ray, did I make a mistake?

**A/N: EDIT: This is dedicated to one of my teachers, Mr. Young. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Mac's POV**

I woke up anywhere from a few hours to the next day (I couldn't tell). "W-where am I…," I groaned. I looked around again; it was a little clearer though. I was in a hospital… but it wasn't a normal hospital: it was a makeshift hospital. This means I could easily die if something went wrong… but I was a bit relieved though, for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

We were exhausted, tired or any other word that describes 'tired', but whatever. We had been on our cell phones all day. We had contacted everyone including the FBI. We even hung a few missing person posters in some of the few gas stations around. Ray was tired that he went to bed early. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. I heard a light rapping on my door and got up. I looked out the peephole to see it was Stella. "Stella?" I slowly opened the door.

"Oh-oh Horatio… I-I miss Mac…," she said while trying to keep the tears back. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and gently pushed her into my room.

"We'll find him, I promise Stella. How'd you like to spend the night in my room?"

Not getting my hint, she nodded. "All right then…," she immediately collapsed on my bed. I lied down next to her…

* * *

**Ray's POV, the next day**

I yawned and woke up hungry. I took a shower and put some proper clothes on. I had been wearing a robe, which is what I usually sleep in. I stretched while grabbing my cardkey and quietly leaving my room. Since Stella's room was closest to mine, I decided to go there first. I knocked a few times but no answered. I knocked four times with no answer. I was worried, so I raced to Horatio's room, which was on the other side of the hallway. I knocked on the door hurriedly.

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I quickly ran to the bathroom when I heard the door. I quickly got on my clothes. "Hang on Ray. Let me get some clothes on!" Horatio raced through the room, trying to get some clothes on. I blinked because of his restlessness. I was just the opposite. I was never hasty when I put my clothes on. He put his shirt and pants on wrong. He sheepishly opened the door. Ray's eyes widened.

"H-Horatio…," he looked at me. "Oh never mind. I thought Stella had been kidnapped too," he looked around to see a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. I gulped.

"_G-great… he's going to find out I slept with him…,_" I thought. "I'm going to take a shower now…"

* * *

**Horatio's POV**

"_C-crap… he saw the pile of clothes…,_" I thought. He looked at me funny.

"Ray… did you sleep with her?"

I gulped audibly and nodded. "Yeah… Yes, I did Ray. I'm so sorry… she wouldn't stop crying about Mac… she needed someone close…"

"Horatio, there's no need to apologise. I understand. I was a stupid teenager. I did a lot of stupid things I regret."

"Thank you…"

* * *

**Mac's POV**

"W-where am I…," I repeated. "Where am I…?" I looked around confusingly.

* * *

**Angell's POV**

I flew around and landed on a railing outside a hotel room. The person inside the room opened up the curtains but never noticed me. I was shocked….

It was _Stella_.

I squawked in surprise, nearly falling off my perch. I squawked again and flew off, to find Speed… I needed his help.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what animal Speedle might be? :D**

**Oh yeah, couldn't think of a good title for this chapter.**


	6. Angell and Speed

**A/N: Oh yeah, this takes place in June 2010.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Angell's POV**

I flew for about ten minutes. I was on the outside of the town. I found Speed. He was lazily trotting around the huge acreage he called home. He, however; looked bored. He used to race until they almost put him down. Due to an intervention of some no-kill shelter workers (or PETA?), they decided to adopt him. He stopped trotting and ate some grass.

Speed was a Thoroughbred. He was tall (about 62 inches tall) and slim. He was black with white socks and star on his face. He has a deep chest, short back, lean body and long legs. He was also hot-tempered, bold, spirited and agile.

According to him, he's been a horse since September 2004. I've only been a macaw since May 2009 (last year). I've gotten used to my new body; it feels interesting.

"Speed…," I squawked. He turned his head and looked at me. "Tim Speedle."

"Yes?" He neighed at me. "What is it?"

"Mac Taylor has been kidnapped… please, I need your help," I replied.

"You need my help? All right, I guess you want me to jump over that fence?"

"Yes, Speed…," I flapped my wings. He whinnied happily and began to run all over the acreage. He gathered enough speed to be able to jump over the fence. He neighed happily again and jumped. He had made it. He ran as fast as possible away from his home. I flew as fast as I could in front of him. He followed me closely and as quickly as possible. It felt as if I was soaring almost. I squawked and he neighed. He was my best friend I had.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

I woke up from a long nap. I saw that there was an IV drip in me, giving me fluids. It felt nice, judging that it was the next best thing to eating and drinking something. I felt better and I decided to try to get up. I couldn't though… I was still tied to my seat though. "Dammit… if they'd confide with me, maybe I can work out a deal in whom I obey them and I won't escape…," I smirked when I saw a camera. "You hear me?"

"I'll take it into consideration, Mac…," the person that had held me captive before, replied. He was about to say something else but we both heard a crashing noise through a window not too far from me. I looked to the side of me to see a beautiful, jet-black Thoroughbred horse with a little bit of white on him. There was glass stuck in his face and body. Blood was draining from him. The person was going to shoot him but he reared up and hit the person in the face. He was either out cold or dead. I looked up at his back to see the same bird that tried to save me Lord knows when.

"Umm… Angell, what's the beautiful stud's name?" I asked.

"S-Speed…," she squawked and flapped her wings.

"Whoa hang on there a minute… didn't Horatio say he had a member on his team nicknamed Speed?" I blinked. Speed neighed happily. "How did you find me?" Angell flew and hovered briefly next to his nose. "So horses have a great sense of smell… interesting. Is my assumption correct?"

"Yes…," Angell squawked weakly.

"All right, well, I need help getting out of this bed. I'm very weak and I can barely move." Speed neighed happily and bit down hard on the ropes that latched me onto the bed. He quickly got both of the off. "Thank you… I really appreciate it…," I slowly got up. "C-can I ride you now?" I asked. He neighed happily again. Despite having no saddle and being very weak, I was somehow able to get on. Angell landed on my head and I kicked Speed's side. "Giddyup," I grinned. He ran as fast as possible through the makeshift hospital; scaring a few people.

"Speed… Angell… it all makes since now… you've been reincarnated…" She squawked and he neighed. He burst through the doors and out into the open. "Oh boy… Don is going to be very happy if he figures out that you're still alive, Angell." She flew off my head and in front of us. She squawked and he replied by neighing. I had no idea where these two were taking me…


	7. Redemption

Chapter 6: Redemption

Angell led us to a hotel in a small ghost town. I didn't know what state I was in; I didn't even know if I was in Canada or Mexico even for that matter. I didn't see any Spanish, so I ruled out Mexico. "Angell, where are we?" I asked as I jumped off Speed.

"Oklahoma…," she squawked weakly. I nodded and patted Speed on the head. He neighed happily.

"All right. I have to look presentable before I go into town, is there a place where I can bathe in a pond or lake?" It had hit me – I had an even better idea. "Angell… I usually follow the laws and obey them, but we can make this an exception. Angell, I want you to steal a bar of soap from a local store, if you can." She fluffed up her feathers and bobbed her head. I knew deep down in my heart she could understand me. Stretching her wings, she flew off, as fast as she could…

* * *

**Angell's POV**

I flew into town as quickly as I could. I looked around and saw a gas station. The only thing I could do was to walk into the store. The store had its doors open because it was a nice temperature outside. I quietly snuck in without the cameras or people noticing me. Surprisingly enough, there was soap there and it was on the bottom shelf; all I had to do was grab it and go. I carefully grabbed it with my beak. I found a window that was open in the bathroom and I quietly flew out. "_That was easy,_" I thought to myself.

* * *

**In NYC, Lindsay's POV**

"Oh God… I-I hope Mac, Stella, Ray and Horatio are okay…," I sighed. Danny looked me, as if he were about to cry. "Oh Danny… I miss Mac… we should never let him out of sights again… we should have been there for him…"

"W-we should have…," he agreed. Even Don, Sid, Adam and Sheldon looked worried. "I'm sure he's all right…"

* * *

**In Miami, Calleigh's POV**

I looked at Eric, Natalia, Ryan, Frank, Jesse and Walter while sighing. "I hope Horatio is all right…," I looked into Eric's eyes. "_I love Horatio so much… I just can't choose between him and Eric…,_" I thought. "_Everyone has been there for me, even Jesse…_"

"H-Horatio is my best friend… I wouldn't want anything to happen to him…," Frank sighed.

"Y-yeah…," everyone seemed to murmur.

**

* * *

**

**In Las Vegas, Nick's POV**

"I heard what happened," a familiar voice said to me.

"Huh?" I looked up and turned around to see Grissom of all people! "G-Grissom! What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that Mac Taylor went missing… so I decided to come back and look for him myself."

"But Horatio, Stella and Ray are looking for him currently."

"Nick…. I want to try myself… where are they?"

"They're in Shamrock, Oklahoma," I replied.

"Thanks…," he walked off.

* * *

**In Shamrock, back to Mac's POV**

Angell came back, fluttering above me as she dropped a box of soap (that landed in my hands). "Thank you very much," I smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she weakly squawked. She landed on Speed's head. Speed neighed and looked into my eyes.

"All right, are you going to show me where I can take a bath and maybe wash my clothes?" I jumped onto his back, the best I could. He neighed and began to gallop, off into the distance…

* * *

**Stella's POV**

"Oh Mac… I miss you…," I sighed. I looked up at Ray and Horatio. Ray had called the OKC police to allow us to use some of their dogs. Luckily, I had something of Mac's that I could give them. It was his watch. I had found it sitting on his dresser when I processed the crime scene. The dogs sniffed it violently. They led us to the abandoned factory and to an abandoned field outside of town. The trail stopped at a small pond. That's when the trial went cold and we couldn't find him. It was if I giant bird swooped down and picked him up. I looked on the ground and noticed something odd.

"What are you looking at?" Ray asked.

"Are these horse's hoof prints?" I scratched my head. "They're rounded and too big to be a deer's…" It had hit me – Mac was travelling via horse. "Mac is on horseback; no wonder the dogs are losing his scent."

"That would make sense…," Horatio nodded.

"I found a horse hair, possibly from the tail, I bet the dogs can track the horse instead of Mac himself," Ray stood up and let one of the dogs sniff the hair. They immediately barked and ran off, while we had to chase them…

* * *

**Mac's POV**

I heard barking as I peaked over the bushes. My clothes were soaking wet. I ran out into the open but I ended up tripping over my own feet. "Ow…"

"Huh?" Stella looked behind herself. "Mac!"


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Mac's POV**

"Stella!" I jumped up, happily. We all hugged each other, Stella cried while Horatio, Ray and I tried to keep the tears back. Somehow, Gil Grissom had found me too along with Sara Sidle.

I told them about Speed and Angell. I knew that Eric (Calleigh's boyfriend and co-worker) and Don will be really happy, but who knows. Stella wasn't surprised, she always thought of animals as being guardian angels.

I returned home, to New York City. Everyone was so happy I was back. I swear to God they cried an invisible river.

There was bad news though, for us anyway… Sid felt sick. We didn't know why until we went to the hospital…

Don decided to go to Las Vegas for vacation. I let him go there.

There good news for LV though. Everyone is safe there. Everyone in Miami is safe too.

* * *

**A/N: Sequel: "Live Like You were Dying", "Murder in Luxor" (haven't published it yet, please subscribe if you want to, otherwise, I may not have any way of telling you when I publish it) and "Blood and Thunder". There might be more, so please subscribe to me! Thank you! I hope you liked this!**

**P.S. sorry this is short, if you want me to, I could rewrite it again.**


End file.
